dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyonel Mycenae
Lyonel Mycenae is the main male protagonist of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11251193/1/The-King-of-Lions Highschool DxD: The King of Lions]. He is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the leader of the Argos Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. He is a descendant of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus Perseus] and the possessor of the Nemean Lion, Regulus; wielding the Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea. Appearance Lyonel is a 18-year old high school student of average height with broad shoulders and a muscular build with black hair and green eyes. His most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. After joining the Khaos Brigade, Lyonel dons a black leather jacket, black trousers, and black dress shoes. Personality Lyonel has a calm personality and cares deeply for those he loves and who he considers to be his comrades. He also shows a proper attitude of respect towards beings that deserve it. He is also charismatic at times and can turn enemies into friends if he puts effort into it. He is also lazy at times and ignores stuff that don't interest him. He rarely relies on others because he doesn't want to look weak. He tends to ignore those who are younger (mostly females) than him because he finds them to be annoying at times. Unlike Issei and Vali, Lyonel enjoys all of the woman's body. Though he does have a preference towards women with a mature body. He is also aware of a woman's feelings and tends to reciprocate them if he is interested in them. In battle, he becomes serious and always aims for victory. Vali considers him to be a battle maniac because of his need to always be stronger than his opponents. He is also very cautious in battle and relies on Regulus's advice when he needs it. History Lyonel is a member of the House of Mycenae which consist of the descendants of Perseus. The dynasty was almost completely wiped out by his uncle, [[Daemon Mycenae|'Daemon Mycenae']], who spared his life because of his Sacred Gear. As a child, Lyonel grew up without a family and was later found by Azazel who took him in and raised him for a time. During his time with the Grigori organization, he befriended Vali. Azazel later sealed his Longinus, Regulus Nemea, without his knowledge so that he could live a normal life. One year before the start of the story, he attends Kuoh Academy and is the only boy in the third-year class. He also befriends Rias before the beginning of the story. He becomes known as the King of Kuoh to the entire school. Plot The Lion King's Awakening Lyonel was introduced in Chapter 1, where he is scolded by Sona Sitri for skipping class. The next day he runs into Issei Hyoudou who shows off his girlfriend, Yuuma Amano to him. He then hears a growling noise as he observes Yuuma while wondering why her presence feels similar to his foster parent. After school, Lyonel hangs out with Rias Gremory on the rooftop and tells her about his encounter with Issei and his girlfriend. He then spots Issei leaving campus with Yuuma and points them out to Rias. While heading home, Lyonel encounters his childhood friend, Vali Lucifer. The next day, Lyonel is thinking about his meeting with Vali when Issei walks up to him and asks if he remembers his girlfriend. Later on, Lyonel encounters Issei at a park where he encounters the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. He interferes and awakens his Sacred Gear along with an unknown ability. Lyonel and Issei are then saved by Rias. He then learns that Rias is a Devil and is introduced to the other members of the Occult Research Club. Rias then tells Lyonel about the Devil society. He then encounters Yuuma Amano but this time in her Fallen Angel form and manages to emerge victorious in their battle. The next day, he witnesses Rias and her peerage battle against the Stray Devil Viser. The next morning, Lyonel talks with Regulus about his desire to get stronger, and wonders why all the Fallen Angels he has encountered think that he possesses Holy Flames. He then goes to the Student Council room and asks Sona to help train him. Following his training with Sona and her peerage, Lyonel is attacked by Kalawarner, and defeated her with his newfound control over his Sacred Gear and ability. He later meets Issei and Asia Argento while skipping school. Lyonel watches Issei and Asia spend the day together, and senses Raynare's presence. He manages to convince her that she has been deceived, and he is shocked when Raynare kisses him. At the beginning of Volume 2, Lyonel is seen asking Azazel to train him so that he can unlock his Balance Breaker. He later learns from Azazel that Raynare and Kalawarner will be living at his house as his own personal maids. Following his first training session with Azazel and Vali, Lyonel is greeted by Raynare who tries to seduce him before getting interrupted by Kalawarner. He then encounters a strange man in his dream before waking up shortly after. While helping Rias train Issei, Lyonel receives a visit from Vali and learns that the golden flames he possesses are called the Power of Kings. Later that night, Lyonel gets a sudden visit from Rias, who asks him to take her virginity much to his surprise. Powers & Abilities Power of Kings: Lyonel's signature skill that he inherited from his ancestor, Perseus. The heat of his golden flames can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Lyonel's emotional state. This form is called the Flames of Emotion. When fully mastered, the flames are able to burn off demonic and holy attacks. * Lion King's Conquering Fist: Enhanced with the earth-breaking powers of Regulus, Lyonel releases a large amount of golden flames while punching that morphs into the head of a lion and shatters the ground upon impact. Supreme King Ruin Mode: After accepting Rias's Power of Destruction and having the flames and demonic energy inside his body fuse together, Lyonel gained the ability to use his Power of Kings enhanced with the Power of Destruction. * Supreme King's Demonic Infernal: Lyonel engulfs one hand in the flames from his Power of Kings, and the other with the Power of Destruction, and then brings the two powers together, generating a highly destructive blast. This attack was powerful enough to push back Kokabiel, a Cadre-level Fallen Angel who survived the Great War. * Supreme King's Exploding Demonic Blade: Lyonel engulfs one hand in demonic energy and the other in golden flames. He then swings his arms in a circular fashion, and creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and demonic energy, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. * Supreme King's Conquering Fist: Lyonel releases a large amount of golden flames and demonic energy while punching, and creates a powerful attack in the form of a phoenix. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyonel is a master hand-to-hand combatant, and is able to increase the power of his punches with his golden flames. Immense Divine Power: Being a descendant of Perseus and Zeus, Lyonel inherited an impressive amount of divine power. Both Vali and Azazel have stated that with his divine power inherited from his ancestor and the power of Regulus through Regulus Nemea that he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest Lion King of all known history, past, present, and future due to his unique heritage and even Vali acknowledged that his powers rivaled his. Superhuman Strength:'' ''Lyonel possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Immense Durability: Through his training with Vali and his team, and fighting stronger opponents, Lyonel gained a body with great durability. Immense Speed: Lyonel is capable of moving at a speed faster than a normal human. While using his Balance Breaker he is capable of moving at the speed of light, and is capable of performing high-speed combat. Immense Stamina: Lyonel possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Balance Breaker for at least two weeks. Flight: Lyonel can fly by using the propulsion of his golden flames. Equipment Regulus Nemea: One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a giant battle axe that resides the spirit of the Nemean Lion named Regulus. Lyonel's Longinus is a sub-species, instead of a battle-axe, it created a pair of gauntlets to augment Lyonel's power. * Regulus Nemea Leather Cloth: The Balance Breaker of Lyonel Mycenae, it is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor, along with a large wheel of blades on the back resembling a dharma wheel, and allows him to use the lion's powers through his fists to further augment his power. It also increases his strength with his golden flames. * Breakdown the Beast: An ability similar to the Juggernaut Drive form of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Breakdown the Beast temporarily removes the seal placed on the Nemean Lion granting the user immense power. The Breakdown the Beast, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Lyonel, however, is able to avoid this using his large amount of divine powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Lyonel suffers from exhaustion. * Boosted Nemea: The Boosted Nemea takes the form of crimson Dragon wings on the user's back and allows Lyonel to use Ddraig's boosted powers. However, he rarely uses it afterwards as it consumes his divine powers. * Accel Quasar Burstmode '(アクセルクエーサー バーストモード, ''Akuserukuēsā Burstmode):' Is a new enhanced form that surpasses the Breakdown the Beast. Lyonel obtained it after the past possessors acknowledged his strength. In this form, the color of his armor changes to metallic gold and crimson. Like Issei's and Vali's upgraded versions of their Juggernaut Drive, it does not consume his lifespan. In this form, Lyonel's powers are greatly increased and he can use more advanced techniques imbued with the earth-breaking powers of Regulus. He is also able to utilize the abilities of Boosted Nemea. Quotes * ''"With the Power of Kings on my right hand and the Power of Destruction on my left hand, combine them together and they become an unstoppable force!" Trivia * Lyonel's height is 178 cm. (5 feet 10 inches). * The name Lyonel is an alternate form of Lionel, meaning Young Lion. Battles * Lyonel vs. Dohnaseek: The battle is interrupted by Rias Gremory. * Lyonel vs. Raynare: Lyonel Mycenae is victorious. * Lyonel vs. Tsubaki Shinra: The battle is called off by Sona Sitri. * Lyonel vs. Kalawarner: Lyonel Mycenae is victorious. * Lyonel vs. Vali Lucifer: Vali Lucifer is victorious. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable Category:Argos Team Category:Khaos Brigade (TKOL)